Abstract The MA SPHL houses an Environmental Microbiology Laboratory Section within the Microbiology Division, and also an Environmental Chemistry Laboratory Section within the Analytical Chemistry Division. These labs are the sole laboratories responsible for surveillance of manufactured foods under the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program (MFRP), and also for testing of foods when implicated in foodborne outbreaks. The MA SPHL is committed to producing the highest quality results from the testing performed at the lab, and therefore are committed to maintaining a quality management system that assures that. By maintaining accreditation to the ISO 17025 standard, both laboratory management and the FDA can be assured of the quality of the results generated here at the lab. Over the next two years, the MA SPHL will complete all required routine surveillance of manufactured food samples, and report all results to eLEXNET. The lab will complete annual proficiency tests, all review of SOPs, internal audits and external assessments by the accreditation body as described in the standard. MA SPHL will take a continuous quality improvement approach to ISO accreditation. The enclosed scope of accreditation covers ten methods. Throughout the next two years, and with collaboration from the MFRP officials in the Massachusetts Department of Public Health (MDPH) Bureau of Environmental Health (BEH) Food Protection Program (FPP), MA SPHL will evaluate additional methods for inclusion to the scope if there is a need for this testing in the future.